The Orphan and The Doctor
by Whovian2114
Summary: Bree OC and her friends at the orphanage have had a tough life. How will that change when her friend gets sucked into one of The Doctor's adventures? Please review.


I was fast asleep until the door of our room was violently swung open and someone was shoved inside. The caretaker of our small, rundown orphanage muttered something before slamming the door. Probably something about how each one of us was a "worthless piece of trash" or how we "take up too much space" You may thing I would be offending but I got that all the time so it was nothing new. All my life that's been jammed into my head and slowly I'm starting to believe it. I mean no one gives a crap about this orphanage or any of us orphans either. No one's been adopted since 1998 and it's nearly 2013 now. Of course I still give the others hope even when I've already given up.

I waited until the footsteps of the caretaker were out of earshot and I carefully walked over to the little boy that was thrown in here just a few minutes ago. I smiled at him and he looked up at me tears still streaming down his little face. He was probably 5 or 6 with blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes. I felt so bad for him. He was so innocent and he had to go through all of this.

"Hey what's your name?" I asked in my best "everything's ok" voice. The boy was silent for a while but the tears were slowly fading from his eyes making me smile.

"Daniel," he said in a sweet little voice that can only come from a small child. "I want my mommy," he started crying again and I reached over and gave him a hug.

"I know, I know," I said soothingly rubbing his back. He started sobbing and it just broke my heart. "Shhh," I shushed him, "It'll be ok," I lied. I held him for a good half hour until he wore himself out after crying so much. I picked him up and very carefully brought him over to my bed and tucked him in. Everyone said I was good with kids and maybe I am but I think it's mainly that I feel so bad for them that they have to go through all of this. I feel like it's my job to help them through this as best I can, besides no one else seems to notice a crying child. They're just so used to it that they just sort of block them out but I can't do that.

After a while I decide I should probably go try to get everyone some food and clothes. Since no one donates anything to the orphanage I take it into my own hands to get us the things we need. I make a quick head count to see about how much I'll need. Ok 13 plus Daniel and wait a minute where's Nina. I pause I moment thinking about where she might've gone. I come to the conclusion that she's probably on a walk like she usually does when she can't sleep and since she hasn't been sleeping well lately it just makes sense. I add her to my list, 14 and step carefully onto the rusty unstable fire escape.

After about half an hour I have just about enough food for the next few days mainly consisting of old bread from the bakery and stale pop tarts from the grocery store's dumpsters. I feel bad that I can't get them anything better but I don't have a way to make money and I know I could steal it but I just don't know if I could. But at the same time I guess it's not like I'm stealing just because it would be for a good cause. Oh well I should probably get back to the orphanage, Daniel might be awake and I'm pretty sure he won't get any attention without me there.

As I start to walk back I get lost in my thoughts and only an ear-splitting scream snaps me back to the real world. The scream only lasted a few seconds but it sure sent a shiver down my spine. You might think I would just start running toward the orphanage as fast as possible. WRONG, actually I started running the opposite way strait toward the scream. Personally I don't know why I did this but it was just instinct. Though at least I was smart enough to place my bag full of food down somewhere I'll remember before running off.

When I arrived at the dark alley from which I had heard the scream I immediately saw who had made the scream. There was a woman, maybe 30 or so, lying in a pool of blood with a strange man standing over her holding some sort of device. I almost started laughing. How dumb was this guy? Most murderers don't get caught at the scene of the crime. I was surprised that I wasn't hearing any kind of siren right about now. The man must have sensed I was there because he suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

"Oh hello," he said with a crazy smile which sickened me. How could he be happily looking at the body he had just killed?

All of a sudden I heard them. There they were the sirens. Finally this murder would be locked up. I turned around to look at how close the police were which was a huge mistake in itself because when I looked back the man was walking away and was already a block away.

"Hey you stop!" I yelled but of course that didn't work. I started to run after him but again another mistake, which only made him start to run. I started to chase after him but man was he fast and on top of that he was weaving in and out of the alleys like a maze. I lost him a few times but finally I caught up to him.

"Why did you kill that innocent woman?" I have asked half screamed at the man.

The man just gave me a blank stare for a minute as if he thought I was talking to someone else then he spoke," You think that I… no no no you see I'm trying to find out who or what killed her. I didn't…"

"Oh really? Likely story acting innocent,"

"What did you see?"

"Oh like that's going to solve everything,"

"What did you see?" The man asked again.

"Well… I… Nothing. I didn't technically see anything,"

"So why are you blaming me for something you're not even a hundred percent sure I did." The man groaned "Why are you humans so quick to blame?" The man mumbled.

"Excuse me what? I didn't catch that last part." But he didn't answer me because he was already off and running again. I would've followed him but I didn't really have the energy and it had been about two hours since I left so I figured I should head back to the Orphanage. I grabbed my bag and headed home.


End file.
